On our way
by samwinchestergirl3
Summary: There is a demon on sam and deans trail and Dean doesnt know what to do when it catches up and gets to Sam. Alot of Limp!sam, Hurt!sam, just alot of sam hurting. Angsty!dean and a little Hurt!dean.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first one of my Fan Fictions about Supernatural. In this story it will be in third person. This one will be about a demon that is on Sam and Dean's trail. I wrote this for the girls who like it when Sam is hurting! Please review because I will continue on if you want me to! Lots of Limp!sam and a little Limp!dean. I hope you enjoy

SNSNSNSNSNSNSN

"**Salt and burn?" **

** "Yep, just a salt and burn then we are on our way." **

** Dean reached out and turned the already blaring music up louder. The annoying song, that Sam has heard about a thousand times on their way to Oregon, ripped through Sam's head and gave him a throbbing headache.**

** "Can you please turn it down?" Sam's hand moved toward the volume knob, but Dean smacked it away.**

** "How can you not enjoy this? This song is amazing!" Dean smiled and pressed harder on the gas pedal.**

** Sam took his hand and rubbed his forehead. It's just a salt and burn he can make it through this. They were on the edge of IDAHO; he can make it through this. Just a few more hours. **

** just then rain started to fall. Raindrops fell and hit the wind shield one by one. they dripped down making puddles on the rim of the window. the clouds in the sky turned dark as the water filled up inside of them. the droplets came down fast and hard, making small rivers on the road. every car that went by, tires ran threw them making the contents splash everywhere. **

** Rain has its own quality that just makes it perfect. **

** Sam likes the rain. It clears his head and helps him think better. the smell was always the best. it was fresh. the window was cracked open a bit so the beautiful aroma glided through the crack and filled up the car. Sam concentrated on one raindrop. he watched it start at the top and slowly make its way down. it glistened and the reflection rolled across Sam's eye. his head STOPPED THROBBING and Sam kept watching each new droplet as it came around. **

** This was about the 4****th**** salt and burn they have done in the past 2 weeks. they went from state to state with new jobs never really taking a break. Sam was getting tired. The job was a big weight on him and he felt like that he needed a day to himself. **

** Dean tried not to think about it at all. He knew that their job could easily get to his head so, he just pushed it out. He did the job and then they move on from that. No matter what, they have to do this. If they are forced to do this he better just not let it get to him.**

** He was worried, though. Worry was always in his head. Even if he pushes the crazy out, Dean wasn't sure if Sam could do this. The look on his face all the time showed that he was in mental pain. Dean could tell Sam was done with hunting, done with everything. **

** He glanced over at Sam. his hand were grasping his head and his eyes were squeezed shut. his hands slowly moved toward his nose as he pinched the top of his nose in pain and then opened his eyes. Each eye, as dean watched glancing back at the road a few times, followed a raindrop. Sam let out a heavy sigh and then closed them again. **

** Dean reached for the volume knob and turned it almost all the way down, so all you could here now was the whisper of the music and the faint, ragged breathing coming from Dean and Sam's mouths. **

** Sam glanced Dean's way flashing his hazel eyes. they were clouded over. There was a glaze that made them look pasty and unnatural. **

** Dean could see it now. The total and complete fear that Sam gave off, not just in his eyes, but all over his face. The fear showed in the way that he reacted to Dean. Sam fidgeted and tapped his fingers looking like he was never going to stop. **

** What Dean didn't know was that Sam was thinking the same thing. **

** Sam was scared. He was completely scared out of his mind. every single thought he had was about hunting or demons. Even though he let the fear show, he knows that it won't make any difference. Fear can't stop him. No matter how much is in there and no matter how much he feels it, in the end he will have to push it aside and move forward. **

** Dean made Sam feel like a baby. He didn't want Dean to worry for him. At the moment he didn't really want Dean with him at all. Every stress that Dean has he has to blow it all off on hunting. Sam wanted Dean to back away and worry about himself for a change. **

** Like that would ever happen. **

** The car hits a bump and Dean swerves to keep the car on the road. He hadn't even been paying attention to the wheel. he saw the change in Sam's expression and wondered what he was thinking. **

** Dean saw Sam place his head on his hand. he was at an awkward position but still closed his eyes, attempting to sleep for the rest of the bumpy ride ahead of them. **

** Dean was really tired too. He yawned as the thought of sleep crept into his mind. He wished that he could fall asleep and when he woke up all his problems would just be gone. That the world would take the weight off the brother's shoulders. People Depended too much on them. One day they won't be there to save the day. One day they would be gone. **

** He put his eyes back on the empty dirt road, the dust flew up and covered the windows. the woods surrounded the narrow path Deans Impala drove down. To most people this would be a scary, eerie place and they would avoid it. Dean didn't care. Whatever was the fastest way, he took it. **

** Sam could feel Dean staring at him. He could sense by the movement of him. He wanted jerk awake and yell at him. Tell him to go away and that he didn't want to be around him anymore. Sam stayed still, pretending to sleep to avoid any contact with Dean.**

** Things have been hostile between them lately. Every time one of them would talk it would end with them yelling at each other about dad or about hunting. Their job these past months made Sam wanting to yell at Dean. He wanted to just let everything out, to tell Dean that this is his job not Sam's. Yet, he stayed silent and yet he let the thought cloud his mind and haunt his dreams as he fell asleep.**

**the black impala drove down the street until it hit a stop sign and Dean finally turned off the dark road. **

**The entire trip was silent. Sam slept through most of it and when he would awake, he would just stare out the window. They never spoke a word. Sam was glad, it gave him more time to think and less time to worry. **

**The hotel was disgusting. It was ten times worse than any other one they have ever been to, but this hotel was the closest one though, and Dean was really tired. **

**Sam ventured into the musty, smelly room. With one look at the place he wanted to turn around and sleep in the car. The carpets were the worst of it, Stains covered it so the once white carpet was now a mustard yellow. The horrible odor filled his nostrils as he made his way over to the small, uncomfortable looking bed. **

**Dean didn't care what the room looked like he laid down and passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow. **

**Sam couldn't fall asleep. Not just because of his gross surroundings, but also because he couldn't clear his mind. The worrisome thoughts kept coming back every time he thought he was going to fall asleep. **

**The pain in his head hurt so bad, that he had to quietly slip out of bed and make his way outside. **

**It was cold. the fringed air stung at his bare arms. he didn't bother to put shoes on, which was a mistake because at every corner there was a new, cold puddle for him to step in. his feet got numb as he made his way to a lone soda machine that stood right outside the main lobby. **

**he wasn't thirsty, it was just there, so he got it. Sam needed to get away. he needed to get his mind off Dean and onto something else. **

**There was nothing else though. **

**His life was so limited that the only thing that he does now is hunting. Hunting was the only thing in his mind so; it's the only thing he can think about. **

**The feeling got lost in his feet so he crushed the soda can and threw it away. **

**Only three cars filled the parking lot. the place was practically deserted. the land around the motel had nothing just sand and grass.**

**Towards their car though, Sam stared at the single tree. there was something different about it. in the bark he could see something. it looked like a carving of some sort. **

**Sam slowly walked up to the tall tree. the symbol was small, and barley noticeable. It looked like a man but, there was something in his hand. it stood out more than the picture of the man himself. it looked like a gun, there were special features to it that he immediately recognized.**

**It was the colt. **

**He knew it was it. It had the same detail as the one bobby has at his place right now. the one, that Sam and Dean have had for so long. **

**As Sam examined the bark, he didn't notice the thing in the tree. it jumped down each branch until it was right above Sam. he knew the boy, every single monster knew the boy. **

** Sam looked up, hearing the leaves shake in the tree. it was a quick glance and then he went back to looking at the marking. **

**He turned around to leave the tree, but the thing in the tree was quicker.**

**It swooped down, grabbing Sam by the neck of his shirt, tugging on it as hard as it could. Sam reacted was a twist and started to punch the air, trying to hit whatever it was in the face. It was used to this though. **

"**DEAN!" **

**The thing pulled him up. its claws start sliding down his back making his grey, shirt turn red. **

**Sam cried out but still fought back. **

**He gave a final blow and it hit it in the face. it dropped him about 10 feet and Sam landed right straight on the ground. he laid there not moving for a second wondering what was broken on him.**

**The monster didn't give him enough time to think. as he was pulled up for a second time he felt the pain in his right arm as it flailed loosely at his side. **

**Sam was dizzy and he knew the thing had him now. just as he thought he couldn't get any higher, he heard a gunshot go off and he plummeted down 20 feet from the sky.**


	2. Chapter 2 Dont leave me

Hey guys this is the second part of my story and hope you guys will read and review it! Any kind of review I will enjoy! Please take a second to review it! I may start a new story later but for now this is my only story

Disclaimer: I don't own Sam and dean. If I did do you think I would be writing fanfiction?

Sam laid unconscious at the bottom of the tree. Dean ran over and grabbed Sam's head, lifting it barley off the ground. he put his fingers on his neck, checking to see if he hit his head too hard on the floor. there was a slow pulse, but that was good enough for Dean. He wrapped his arms around Sam's limp body and hulled him over to the Impala and placed him in the back seat. He went inside the hotel room, grabbing what little belongings that they brought with them.

He needed to get away before that thing came back, angry that Dean shot him in the face.

Dean ran and jumped into the front seat of his car. Sam laid in the back, not moving.

"Sammy?" Dean turned around to look at him "Sam can you hear me?"

No response escapes him.

"Sam, were going to Bobby's place, stay with me."

The ride to bobby's house was about a day if he rushed. Dean quickly flew out of the parking lot and onto the street.

The fall that Sam fell from was really far. about 15 to 20 feet, Dean saw his head barley slam into the concrete, hopefully not fatal, after he shot the monster in the head. he was immediately knocked out cold. That and the large scratches on his back were the only injuries that he had. it also looked like he had a sprained wrist, nothing he couldn't handle.

What was that thing?

He wasn't sure at all. he didn't get a good look at all.

shoot and ask questions later. well, most of the time, depends on the situation.

Dean had to stop worrying about the monster. The main thing is getting Sam to Bobby's and hope that he doesn't have severe head trauma or something like that.

Sam moaned and turned over slightly in his seat. he reviled the blood flowing from where he hit his head.

God damn it Sam!

The road in front of them was dark. the headlights barely lit up the street.

This was going to be a long trip.

SNSNSNSNSN

"_Dean, when is dad going to be home?" The big hazel-green eyes stare down dean as he sits on the hotel bed._

"_Sam, stop asking! he won't be back for a few days! so just shut up!"_

_Sam was always bored whenever Dad wasn't home. He was used to it though. Dad never took them along when he was gone. He had been gone all the time ever since mom died. _

"_Dean why do we move around so much?" _

"_Oh my god, WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT UP?" _

_Sam recoils back in fear of his brother. his face MUSHES UP and he retreats to the bathroom. _

_He sat on the toilet and cried. he cried not just because his brother yelled at him, but because he didn't understand. Why can't they just have a home and why can't he stay at a school for more than 2 weeks? _

_He just wanted to be normal. _

_There was a slight knock on the door and Sam's crying stopped as he got up and cracked open the door. _

"_Sam… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. it's just that I don't know the answers. I didn't want to admit it. I don't get what's going on either." _

_Sam opened the door and ran out to hug his brother. Sam cried into deans shirt. _

_Why did everything have to be so hard? _

_The tears continued to fall down little Sammy's face and for a moment Deans eyes welled up and the water dripped down his face, too. _

"_It's ok Sammy, you will be ok" Dean's comforting words soothed Sam. _

_they would find out soon enough._

"_Does dad still love me?" Sam peered up at his older brother_

"_Oh course Sam, he's just confused. he doesn't know what to do. just give him some time" _

_Sam yawned and rubbed his red, blood shot eyes. _

"_Let's go to bed and maybe dad will be here in the morning" _

SNSNSNSNSN

"How long has he been out?"

"A little bit more than 2 days…"

Sam laid on Bobby's couch still unresponsive. Bobby did a great job patching him up, but Sam still didn't wake up. Dean told bobby everything, from the thing in the tree to Sam hitting the ground.

"How far was the fall?"

"I don't know… maybe 20 feet"

"god dean! where were you?"

"I was asleep! You can't blame me for this! if I knew that this would happen, you really think I let it happen?"

"Well things haven't been perfect between you two lately!" Bobby sets down his beer on the table.

"What the hell Bobby? I would never let Sam get hurt on purpose! What kind of monster do you think I am?" Dean stands up from his chair, his face red.

"Look dean, I didn't mean to accuse you of anything…"

"To hell you didn't mean to! Sam is my brother! I have been protecting him my whole life and you really think… I cant believe you Bobby"

Dean grabs his jacket and his keys. he pushes open the front door and storms out towards his car.

"Where do you think you're going?" Bobby exclaims as he runs out after him

"I am going to go find out what that thing was!" Dean starts to open the door to his car.

"So you are just going to abandon your brother! You are just going to leave him behind!"

"Let's just hope a dick, like you, will take care of him!"

"Don't you dare leave, boy!"

It was too late dean was already driving away as fast as he could.

"GOD DAMN IT!" Bobby slams his hand against the door, causing the wood paneling to break and fall off.

Dean drove off, his knuckles turn white as he puts fourth all of his own anger, the anger that has been boiling up inside of him. The anger for bobby, the anger for Sam. he steps on the peddle harder and the engine revved.

This was beyond crazy on Bobby's half. Were things that bad between him and Sam lately? he didn't mean for that last hunt to go so far. he didn't mean to him and Sam almost killed. Sam got angry at him for messing up and he had every right to be angry, every right to ignore him and to let things get hard between them. Dean knew that this was too far. If Bobby seriously thought he let this happen to his brother, than he knew he had to patch up that wide gaping hole between him and Sam. He had to finally own up to what he had done and he had to apologize.

but first he needed to catch that thing.

No matter what he had to do after, first he needed to kill that sonofabitch.

Bobby picked up the wood that fell off the door and threw it as far as he could into the junk yard.

He knew he didn't blame dean.

How could he?

it's just that he didn't understand why things have been so tense between them lately. One moment they were fine and the next they were at each other's throats.

"Bobby?" Sam staggered out onto the porch were bobby still stood.

"Sam, I thought you would never wake up" Bobby smiled and then pulled Sam into a hug. Sam's arm went around bobby awkwardly because of the sling that held his, clearly mangled arm up.

"What happened bobby?" Sam rubbed his head trying to remember what had happened before he woke up.

"From what I heard from dean, something grabbed you and pulled you into the tree. Dean shot at it and you fell."

It was coming back now.

The tree. It had the man with the colt on it. he didn't understand why though that would be, coincidently, on the tree in front of their motel.

"Bobby, we have to go back to that tree…"

"Well, your brother is already on his way, but I think you should rest, see how your head feels in a hour."

"No bobby, I'm fine. We need to go and catch up with dean before he gets himself snagged by that monster too."

"Sam, I can't let you go. Not with your arm like that either."

"Bobby I am not just going to sit here, with minor injuries and wait for dean to be taken and not have someone to shoot it down like Dean did for me."

"Boy, I will go and help Dean. You stay here."

"No. I am going." Sam's voice was firm and stubborn.

Bobby knew he couldn't talk the youngest Winchester out of coming so he pulls out Sam's pain meds and tosses them to him.

"Whatever you say, kiddo" Bobby pats Sam on the back and he winces because of the long, freshly patched cuts on it.

Bobby and Sam walk over to one of Bobby's shitty cars in the middle of his car lot. The doors squeak as Sam tugs on the rusty handle.

"Best I have, Sammy my boy." he flashes Sam a smile and tries to pull open his door, just as rusty as Sam's.

SNSNSNSNSN

Thanks for reading! Please review and message me! I will update once every day unless no one reviews then I will just quit with the story


	3. Chapter 3 Just a mistake

**I know I am posting more than I am supposed to but I had an idea in mind and I felt like I had to write it down and post it. Please review because I feel like I only have one person reading this story. I would love it if you took time to review. **

**This fanfiction will be about a demon that is on Sam and Dean's trail. I wrote this for the girls who like it when Sam is hurting! Please review because I will continue on if you want me to! Lots of Limp!sam and a little Limp!dean. I hope you enjoy **

**SNSNSNSNSN**

**Dean didn't do anything wrong. **

**Bobby was just being under sensitive about the situation. He would never think that he would let Sammy get hurt. **

**For god's sake, he was sleeping at the time! **

**how was he supposed to know that Sammy would be stupid enough to go wandering around alone at night?**

**Dean was about four hours away from the exact hotel that they stayed at before. **

**whoever did this to Sam would so totally pay. That sonofabitch was going down! **

**The drive felt different without Sam in the car to complain about the loud music and after a while he felt himself getting annoyed by the sounds coming from the radio. **

**he looked at the empty leather seat beside him. his mind pictured the overly sized, young boy. **

**The hunt happened a week ago. The stupid mistake that Dean made, the stupid mistake that caused everything to happen. **

** SNSNSNSNSNSN**

"**Are we really going in?" Sam asked as dean tossed a fully loaded pistol at him.**

"**Hell ya, we are not going to let that thing hurt anybody else!" he loaded his own gun and pushes it into his pants.**

"**I don't know if it's such and good idea…" Sam looks at the house in front of them**

"**Sam, I can handle this."**

"**_WE_**** have never hunted anything like this before alone, dean! We need help! it's going to take way more than two people, to take down a poltergeist!" Sam stops dean from walking any further towards the house. **

"**Well Sammy, I guess we are going to have to take an educated guess on how to take it down and work together, as a team!" **

"**This just doesn't require teamwork Dean! it requires the skill to not get killed, which obviously we both don't have! We are still human! we can't take on every single thing life throws are way!" **

"**I know that. but this… we have to go. We know it's going to be here so, let's load up and start shooting."**

"**Please dean… I am begging you. don't do this."**

**Sam stares at Dean, his eyes wide and pleading. The john winchester really started to show in Dean now, Total and complete stubbornness. Sam didn't like it. he didn't want him or dean to get hurt, but there was no way that dean was going to get talked out of this. Dean had his mind set and that meant that he was going in, with or without Sam. **

**This poltergeist was strong though. For god's sake it had killed one of their fellow hunters. He had tried to take it down and now, look where he ended up. **

"**Fine Dean, just please stick by me and don't do anything stupid" Sam couldn't believe he was going through with this. **

**Dean stalked forward with his gun and Sam quietly walked behind him. **

**The house had a dark look to it. You could tell right away there was something wrong with it, but for some reason to everybody else it looks as a normal as any other suburban house. Not any different than the house next to it. But it was so different. Evil was swarming through it. Evil filled it and once Sam And Dean entered the evil would be ready. It had been waiting for a while for more people. Finally, Sam and Dean is what it has been looking for. **

**They entered, Sam covering Dean's back as he moves forward and **

**Dean covering Sam's. The floor creaked underneath them as they moved slowly across the loose floorboards. The small noise made Sam jump and Dean then really knew how freaked Sam really was. Dean glanced over at Sam's stern face. He was hiding the fear inside, he could tell. Sam's hands gripped his gun with much force.**

** The first sound made both of the boys stop dead in their tracks. The scream pierced into the air, ripping through their ears, making Sam drop his protection to cover his ears and protect himself from the horrid sound. **

** "What the hell is that!" Dean shouted, trying to be louder than the frightening screech. **

** "I don't know!" **

** The boys immediate reaction is to go right towards the sound and that is exactly what they did. Dean rushed ahead, leaving Sam running behind, but not fast enough to stay with dean. **

** "Dean! What the fuck are you doing? Don't run ahead you are going to get yourself killed!" Sam yelled ahead not being able to run anymore because the noise was getting louder and louder. **

** "Sam if you can't keep up then just wait behind!"**

** "Are you freaking kidding me? We are supposed to have each other's backs! Don't you dare leave me behind!"**

** Sam didn't see it until it came soring down toward him. The desk slammed down on his body knocking the breath right out of him. he gasped out as the weight of the furniture crushed him and Sam could not muster up the strength to push it off. **

** "Dean! Dean help!" He shouted with what little strength he had left in him**

** There was no answer. Dean had already ran forward, leaving Sam behind to try to take on the poltergeist himself. But what Dean didn't know was that the thing was in the room with Sam and that Dean was nowhere near it.**

** "Dean, please help! It's in here!" He managed to puff out**

** The minute Sam spoke again the desk was lifted off of him, but not by dean. It was floating, hovering above him. the furniture was once again pushed down with great force and Sam could hear his ribs crack when its weight bored down on him. **

** Sam couldn't talk anymore and Dean was nowhere in sight. Sam was dragged out from underneath the desk and was lifted up, forced into a standing position. A gust of wind pushed him back into the wall and it moved Sam's already broken ribs out of position. He cried out as the white hot pain rushed through his body and went straight to his head. IT was too much to handle.**

** "Dean, you fucking idiot…" Sam mumbled as he slipped into oblivion away from the pain and away from the poltergeist. **

** Dean knew Sam could handle himself and he didn't want to be here anyway so why can't Dean just ward away the monster and then meet back up with Sam unharmed. **

** He heard Sam scream from the other room and Dean knew he had made a huge mistake leaving him behind. The door slammed closed to the room that he was in and he ran right into it, jarring his shoulder. **

** "NO! Sammy!" Dean used all his force to kick down the wood door. It wouldn't budge at first and he didn't know what to do.**

** he grabbed the bag to get rid of the thing and he took out his gun, jamming it into the wall breaking a hole into it to throw in the herbs to get rid of it. A bright flash of light appeared and he knew that the thing was gone because the door that was once locked shut was now wide open. **

** Dean flew down the stairs to find Sam's broken body lying on the floor. he gripped his little brother in his arms and tears sprung from his eyes as he held the almost dean man in his hands. **

** "Oh my god Sammy… i am so sorry." **

**SNSNSNSNSN**


End file.
